


Инициалы D.H.

by Apelcinova



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apelcinova/pseuds/Apelcinova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фантазии по мотивам 5x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инициалы D.H.

\- Скотт, у тебя нет чего-нибудь острого под рукой?

Придремавший было над учебником Скотт неохотно разлепил глаза, по-собачьи встряхнулся, пытаясь вернуться из сна в реальность чуть душной и весьма условной тишины библиотеки, и нашел взглядом Стайлза, стоящего у соседнего с их столиком стеллажа. 

\- Что? Зачем? – Иногда внезапные просьбы или неожиданные идеи друга приводили Скотта в тупик, и ему требовалось некоторое время на переваривание информации. 

\- Ну, или просто царапни мне руку когтем, - Стайлз нетерпеливо протянул ладонь тыльной стороною вниз. 

До Скотта потихоньку дошло:

\- Нет, Стайлз! Только не снова!

\- Тебе жалко, что ли? – возмутился тот.

Скотт поежился, вставая и подходя к так заинтересовавшему Стайлза стеллажу. Как он и боялся, вся поверхность железной крашеной полки была закалякана автографами и прочими подписями, поверх которых жирным черным маркером выделялись буквы D.H. 

\- Мне не жалко, мне уже просто не по себе от твоей зацикленности, - Скотт обвиняюще ткнул друга в грудь указательным пальцем. - И зачем только Док рассказал тебе об этом ритуале!

\- Рассказал и рассказал, я сам его попросил, – отмахнулся Стайлз. - Ну не тормози, царапни.

Скотт тоскливо вздохнул и, не надеясь на успех, все же попробовал отговорить:

\- Может, ты все же успокоишься уже? Где гарантия, что это писал именно Дерек?

\- Какая тебе еще гарантия нужна, - удивленно приподнял брови Стайлз, - тут же черным по белому написано «D.H.», - он указал на черные буквы.

\- И?

\- Дерек Хейл! – взмахнул руками Стайлз. - D.H. – это Дерек Хейл, понимаешь?

\- В прошлые разы ты тоже так говорил, - Скотт скептически прищурился и сложил руки на груди, - и в наш город приехали: Дуглас Хайнц, Дебора Хиггинс, Дэйв Хэйли, Дирк Хэмпфри, Дэйл Хоккинс, Дора Холидей и даже некий Дэн Хоанг. Я никого не забыл? – притворно нахмурился он: - А, еще ж Дюкалион опять притащился – кто же знал, что у него фамилия тоже на «эйч» начинается. 

Стайлз, надо отдать ему должное, все же немного смутился:

\- Ну, просто там изначально были невелики шансы на успех, но в этот раз, я чувствую, что все должно получится.

Скотт покивал и продолжил давить, почувствовав слабину:

\- И это я еще не упоминаю о внезапном перезахоронении праха Давида Хмелевски с нью-йоркского кладбища на кладбище Бикон-Хиллз, которое его жена решили осуществить, так как покойный муж попросил ее об этом во сне. 

Увы, Стайлз успешно преодолел минутное колебание решимости и снова попер вперед:

\- Я тебе говорю – в этот раз я точно нашел подпись Дерека. Это его почерк.

Скотту захотелось совсем по-волчьи завыть, несмотря на то, что полнолуние только неделю как минуло.

\- Мне напомнить, как сильно пополнилось население этого города из-за похожести почерков некоторых людей на почерк Дерека Хейла? Прости, здесь по именам я всех не назову – у меня не такая память, чтобы перечислить почти три десятка фамилий.

Бесполезно, конечно, уж кому как не Скотту знать, что если друг вбил себе что-то в голову, то его уже не переубедишь.

\- Подумаешь, ну вернулись люди в родные места – очень полезно, между прочим, для разгрузки мегаполисов и возрождения периферии, - уверенным тоном ответил тот. 

\- Ага, если бы они еще вернулись не под влиянием ритуала, - Скотт запустил пятерню в свою отросшую челку, откидывая волосы со лба. - Стайлз, у них у всех была своя налаженная жизнь – до тех пор, пока их не выдернуло из нее твоим эгоистическим желанием заставить Дерека вернуться.

Стайлз упрямо молчал в ответ на обвинения, терпеливо ожидая, пока Скотту надоест его воспитывать.

\- Та несчастная Дебора Хиггинс, между прочим, была вице-директором крупного банка, - Скотт решил давить на жалость. – А Дирк Хэмпфри как раз направлялся на свою свадьбу. До которой он не доехал, потому что развернул свадебный лимузин к ближайшему аэропорту, позвонив невесте и заявив, что его внезапно обуяла тоска по родным местам. 

\- Не сильно-то он, видать, хотел на ней жениться, раз уже через месяц после приезда закрутил с мисс Флорес, - хмыкнул Стайлз, ничуть не впечатленный увещеваниями.

Скотт не знал, как еще можно объяснить весь идиотизм затеи, который Стайлз упорно отказывался замечать: 

\- Тебе не приходило в голову, что Дерек просто не склонен к граффити и поэтому мог не оставить свою подпись ни на стене лофта, ни в полицейской камере, ни на дереве около своего сгоревшего дома, ни на – что ты там еще закапывал своею кровью? Может, проще использовать какой-нибудь другой ритуал, с большей вероятностью успеха?

\- Какой? – без интереса уточнил Стайлз.

\- Например, узнать новый адрес Дерека каким-нибудь нормальным путем и просто съездить к нему в ближайшие выходные? – Скотт указал на самое простое решение проблемы.

\- Я и так знаю, где он сейчас живет – давно уже по полицейской базе пробил.

А вот теперь хотелось уже не завыть, а просто рявкнуть – со всей мощью альфа-глотки:

\- Ну так и вали к нему уже! Поругаетесь, разберетесь, может, потрахаетесь даже – только не звони мне потом с утра, пересказывая подробности встречи. 

\- Не, не пойдет, - тут же забраковал его идею Стайлз.

\- Почему еще? – приступ злости прошел и вновь навалилась тоскливое недоумение.

\- Ты не понимаешь, Скотт, - Стайлз нервно побарабанил пальцами по полке, - Дерек должен вернуться – сам! И осознать, как он был неправ.

\- Стайлз!

\- Я не собираюсь за ним бегать, мне на него наплевать.

\- Ага, я вижу.

\- Просто нам надо кое-что прояснить – ты вытащишь когти или нет?

Скотт все же не сдержался и вполголоса рявкнул:

\- Нет!

\- Ну и ладно, - обиженно пробубнил Стайлз, доставая лист бумаги и старательно царапая его ребром по ладони. – Сам справлюсь. 

\- Стайлз!

\- Вот так, мистер Хейл, - Стайлз удовлетворенно размазал выступившую капельку крови по инициалам D.H., - надеюсь, чемодан у вас недалеко.

Скотт молча закатил глаза.

* * *

Через неделю в старшей школе Бикон-Хиллз вышла на работу новенькая учительница – мисс Даниэла Хорн. Впрочем, может, это было попросту совпадением.


End file.
